


mending

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, For once I didn't go full explicit, Gets a bit hot and heavy then fades to black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “Oh! That's incredible, Oboro!” Orochi exclaims, as the spear-fighter holds out the diviner's mended robes. “Really, you've outdone yourself, and done poor Orochi an excellent service!”





	mending

**Author's Note:**

> My femslash big bang monthly entry for September, for First Kiss

One glance around the chaotic quarters would tell anyone who knew the members of Corrin’s army exactly who they belonged to. It is an organized chaos, but chaos nonetheless, with scraps of fabric strewn about, and mannequins in every state of dress imaginable. Some are fully clothed, others have only a top, or pants, and still others await whatever the seamstress that dwells with them has in mind. Of course, the room belongs to Oboro.

 

“Oh! That's incredible, Oboro!” Orochi exclaims, as the spear-fighter holds out the diviner's mended robes. “Really, you've outdone yourself, and done poor Orochi an excellent service!”

 

“Please, it wasn't a big deal,” Oboro says, waving her off. “Any seamstress could have handled it!”

 

“If you say so, but there aren't an abundance of seamstresses that frequent battlefields, hm?” Orochi asks. “Which already makes you the best in Orochi’s eyes. Though, that adorable face of yours certainly doesn't hurt.”

 

“Until I pull one of my faces at least, huh?” Oboro sighs, melancholy sinking over her features.

 

“Now, now, Oboro, we've been through this! Just switch that grimace for a smile and anyone will like you,” Orochi says, nodding wisely. “It's quite charming, I'll have you know!”

 

“Oh, stop it Orochi, you flatterer!” Oboro laughs, amused as always by her friend.

 

“It's not flattery if it's true,” Orochi adds matter-of-factly. “But, moving on, what do I owe you? This is really great work, I can hardly tell there was any damage to begin with.”

 

As if to prove her point, Orochi begins changing on the spot, stripping down in Oboro’s quarters before putting the newly mended robes on. Oboro does her best to look away, but it’s surprisingly difficult to look anywhere besides Orochi’s body. The diviner is slender, but without much of the definition that a close-quarters fighter would rely on. There’s a softness to her that’s incredibly alluring, and Oboro feels blood rushing to her cheeks as such thoughts dominate her mind.

 

“You don’t owe me anything, Orochi,” she says, finally snapping out of her trance, once Orochi is dressed. “I’m just happy to help, honestly.”

 

“Nonsense! This truly is incredible, you’ve restored them perfectly!” Orochi assures her, twisting to test the fabric. “Hm, what if I made you another mask? Ooh, yes, that would be perfect!”

 

“No!” Oboro exclaims, wanting to put an end to that idea as quickly as possible. The masks Orochi made for her in the past are a bit… extreme, and the last thing Oboro wants is another one - or more -  to keep track of. “I mean, I already have enough… it’s already hard to make sure I use all the ones you’ve already made, adding another would be… difficult.”

 

“Ah, of course! Orochi understands,” the diviner says, nodding. “But there must be  _ some _ way I can repay you, hm?”

 

“Sorry, Orochi, but I really can’t think of anything. Just consider it a favor or something, okay?” Oboro says, “It was fun, really, and I didn’t mind doing it.”

 

“Mm, no, that simply will not do!” Orochi says, “You’ve done me a service and I will not allow it to go unpaid!”

 

Silence falls between them, as Oboro begins to realize she can’t simply brush this off. In only a moment, however, Orochi is grinning. Like a cat who’s found her prey, Orochi pounces forward, closing the distance between Oboro and herself with surprising speed. 

 

“Ah! What ar-” Oboro manages, before Orochi is upon her. With no time to react, Orochi’s hand is on the base of her neck, and the diviner’s lips are pressed against hers, and Oboro freezes in shock. Orochi is not deterred, however, as she pushes her tongue between Oboro’s stunned lips, attempting to draw forth some passion from the surprised seamstress. Slowly, Oboro melts. She returns the kiss, moaning softly as she does. It seems as though no time has passed when Orochi finally pulls back, smirking mischievously. 

 

“Would that make us even, Oboro?” Orochi asks, her sly grin unwavering. Oboro is speechless, as she grapples with the mix of feelings swirling within her. Ever since Orochi disrobed, she’s felt a heat building between her legs, and the diviner’s sudden kiss has lead that to a blazing desire. But… Orochi is always such a tease, can Oboro even be sure their feelings are mutual? Beyond that, Oboro has never kissed anyone before, and having her first kiss so unceremoniously is a bit odd, but… if it leads to more, is it really so bad?

 

Thinking it the best way to lead to more, and also a wonderful test of Orochi’s feelings, Oboro leans in without speaking, pressing her lips to that damnable grin. This time, the kiss is more passionate, as Orochi’s surprise only lasts for a split second, before the diviner is kissing Oboro back. It’s longer this time, and Oboro’s hand wanders, slipping between their bodies and cupping one of Orochi’s breasts, eliciting a moan from the other woman. Orochi takes this as an invitation, however, and her hands reach around, grabbing hold of Oboro’s ass, squeezing her as she pulls the seamstress in closer.

 

By the time they break their second kiss, any pretense of “repayment” is long gone. Instead, there’s only raw passion, Orochi’s teasing coming to a head, as Oboro realizes just how attractive the diviner is. For a moment, she wonders if they aren’t moving too quickly. Her eyes dart over Orochi’s body, the way she carries herself with a mastery of her body, carrying her allure like a weapon, and Oboro doesn’t care if things move too quickly. All she cares about is Orochi, and how close the two of them are in this moment.

 

“Orochi, I… I want you,” Oboro admits, her cheeks flushing. 

 

“Mm, excellent! I’m glad I’ve finally broken through to you, Oboro. That charming smile of yours is so irresistible, but Orochi thought she would never win you over!” she says, wrapping her arms around Oboro. “I want you, too. And that’s not to repay any debt, or anything, mind you!”

 

“I told you not to worry about that!” Oboro says, still grinning.

  
“I’m not sure either of us will be worried about it, after tonight, hm?” Orochi teases. The look in her eyes suggests the two will be getting quite intimate, and anything else will be pushed aside.


End file.
